A loading and ejection mechanism in a tape player is configured to drive a gear assembly and a drive plate by a motor power and responsively activate a cassette transport arrangement to effect loading or ejection of a cassette. Such a mechanism is adapted to disconnect the tape transport arrangement from the motor-side members after completion of a desired operation, by rotating an idler gear or using an intermittent gear, in order to prevent unnecessary movements of different members which have reached predetermined respective positions.
However, when some hitch occurs in such a prior art mechanism by accident before completion of a loading or ejecting operation, the entire mechanism often falls into an immovable or inoperative condition, sometimes forcibly locking the motor or sometimes causing a belt to slip in a motor pulley assembly. This undoubtedly invites destruction of the motor, cutting of the belt and other damages of the mechanism.